Lo prometo
by Isaya Strife
Summary: Es San Valentin y Komui esta atrapado en el trabajo. ¡Los buitres irán sobre su hermana! Esta historia participa en el Reto de San Valentín: "Y es así como te amo"


_"D. Gray-Man es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino. Esta historia participa en el_ _Reto de San Valentín: "Y es así como te amo"_

 _Primer Amor_

 _..._

* * *

Komui miraba el cerro de hojas frente a él con cansancio, ser Jefe de la Rama Europea tenía mucho trabajo.

¡Quería irse!

Pero la mirada asesina de Reever lo detenía. Se había escabullido muchas veces últimamente y el trabajo acumulado no daba para más. Si no lo hacía ahora, no lo haría nunca. Él se inclinaba por el nunca, pero dudaba que Reever permitiera eso.

¡Lenalee!

— Deja de hacer pucheros — Reever que estaba allí con el único propósito de evitar su huida, no sentía ni el mínimo de empatía por él. — es tu culpa, no saldrás hasta que termines —

— Esto tardara una eternidad — sentía sus ojos aguados.

— Es tu problema y tu culpa — el hombre estaba sentado leyendo tranquilamente tomando ese café tan asqueroso que hacia él. — Que triste — susurro fuerte fingiendo que hablaba consigo mismo — no poder darle chocolates a ninguna chica por estar aquí —

— ¿Chocolate? —

— Oh, ¿lo olvidaste? — Con su confusión falsa sonrió — es San Valentín — tomo otro sorbo de café — todos aprovecharan que no estas para llenar de chocolates a Lenalee —

— ¡¿Qué?! — Komui reaccionó como se esperaba — ¡que lo intenten! — Se levantó yendo hacia la puerta — ¡Castrare a todo el que se atreva! —

— Alto ahí — con un tono de voz suave lo detuvo — Si sales por esa puerta no volverás a verla — un aura amenazante lo rodeo. — Así que haz tu trabajo, y podrás ir a echar agua caliente a los perros —

— ¡Pero…!—

— ¡A trabajar! —

Las lágrimas llenaron ojos de Komui, ¡Lo estaban separando se Lenalee!

Se sentó con pesadez y empezó rápidamente con la papelería, acabaría a todos lo que se acercaran a su hermana.

" _Hermano"_

— ¿Uh? — levanto la cabeza pero solo encontró la mirada agria de su amigo.

" _Hermano, no me ignores" abrió los ojos sorprendido, ya no estaba en su oficina de Jefe de Rama, esta era de líder de Sección de División de Ciencias "¡Hermano!"_

" _Lo siento" sonrió mirándola, era una niña, había llegado a olvidar lo tierna que se veía de pequeña._

" _¿Qué pasa?" ella lo miro seria, después de que sus padres murieran y el tiempo sola en la orden su sonrisa se había perdido. Había tenido que esforzarse mucho por recuperar a su hermana._

" _Eres muy linda Lenalee" se inclinó y acaricio su cabeza, la niña hizo un gesto extrañado. "¿Querías decirme algo?"_

" _¡Cierto!" pareció recordar "Te quedaste dormido hermano" regaño con las manos en la cadera._

" _¿Así fue?" miro a su alrededor "lo siento" se disculpó sonriendo._

" _No vas a cambiar" siguió con seriedad. "por eso"_

" _¿Qué?"_

" _Te castigare" él se rio de eso "me casare"_

" _¡¿Ah?!"_

— Lenalee se casara —

— ¡No! — Se levantó llorando — ¡Lenalee! — miro a su alrededor, el cerro de documentos y Reever con aura homicida. — ¿Qué paso? —

— Te dormiste — negó con la cabeza — el día está acabando — dijo mirando por la ventana, cuando siguió la mirada lo comprobó.

¡Todos los idiotas debían haber aprovechado!

¡Maldición!

Nadie quería más a su hermana que él.

¡Los matare!

¡Los matare!

— Deja esos pensamiento asquerosos— se quejó Reever, conociéndolo perfectamente para saber qué era lo que pensaba.

— Iré con ella —

— Ni lo sueñes — el otro sonrió con sadismo. — ¡Termina el trabajo! —

* * *

Para cuando Komui termino iba a ser media noche. No había podido hacer nada contra todos los aprovechados; pero cuando supiera quienes habían sido. Lo pagarían. Se prometió.

— Komui — Allen lo llamo, parecía sorprendido de verlo — pensé que estarías enterrado en papeles hasta el próximo siglo. —

— Lo logre — sonrió orgulloso, guardándose el hecho de que Reever lo había ayudado a terminar.

— Me alegra — sonrió, este tenía varias cajas de chocolate en sus manos — Supongo que por estar desaparecido hoy no te dieron, ¿quieres? — Le ofreció una — No puedo con todas las cajas y no he terminado de repartir — se rio.

— Nadie te creería eso — Allen se rio — ¿no poder? —negó con la cabeza.

— Tienes razón — dijo divertido — pero quería tener una excusa para darle a los demás — levanto los hombros — sino dirían que era lastima — suspiro.

— Muchos lo pensaría — contesto tomando la caja — gracias — sonrió, Allen tendía a pensar mucho en los demás — supongo que con esa excusa también pudiste darle a alguien especial el tuyo —

— ¿Eh? — Allen se puso colorado — no digas tonterías Komui —

— ¿Cómo lo recibió? — ignoro la negación, entonces vio la sonrisa decepcionada.

— Me dijo que me metiera mi lastima por un lugar bastante incomodo — dijo con una caja de chocolates en la mano; posiblemente la que había preparado el mismo para el otro.

— Lo siento —

— No importa — sonrió alicaído— no era algo que no esperara. — levanto los hombros. — Bueno, que descanses Komui —

— Si, Lenalee debe estar cansada de recibir chocolates todo el día — suspiro — la veré mañana —

— Es verdad — pareció percatarse Allen — como estuviste encerrado todo el día no lo supiste —

— ¿Qué? —

— Lenalee no recibió chocolates de nadie — sonrió divertido — dijo que ninguno era de quien los quería —

— ¡Oh! — pero no supo que más decir. Estaba feliz porque nadie había logrado nada, pero; eso quería decir que quería a alguien por encima de todos.

— ¡Lenalee! — se puso a llorar buscando el camino a la habitación de su hermana.

— No estorbes — Kanda paso a su lado, huraño como siempre.

— ¿Uh? — se giró solo un poco viendo como Kanda alcanzaba a Allen. Pero eso fue todo — ¡Lenalee! —

Lloró todo el camino hasta llegar a la habitación de su hermana. Tocó aun llorando.

— Te tardaste mucho — respondió ella al abrir la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

— ¿Quién? — Lloraba abrazándola — ¿Quién es? —

— ¿Qué pasa? — Dijo separándose de él — ¿hermano? —

— No recibiste los chocolates por alguien — dijo sorbiendo sus mocos — ¿por quién fue? —

— Era una excusa — se rió — me evitó muchos problemas y además solo recibiría chocolates de ti — sonrió dulce.

— Oh pero… — empezó mirando la caja que le había dado Allen — yo… —

— Lo sé — Lenalee sonrió comprensiva — por eso, esta vez te los daré yo a ti — dijo tomando una caja y dándosela — Feliz San Valentín hermano —

— Sigues diciendo eso — sonrió — es una fecha para enamorados —

— Pero eso nunca nos ha detenido — se rio.

— Te amo Lenalee — dijo abrazándola. — Nunca te cases —

— Si nunca me caso, seré tu esposa — dijo en broma.

— ¡… ! —

— ¿Hermano? — Lenalee se separó y lo miro confundida. — Era una broma, lo siento —

— No es nada — él la miró fijamente antes de suspirar con una sonrisa triste — no es nada — la abrazo de nuevo — deberíamos comerlos — dijo mirando las cajas —

— ¡Claro! —

* * *

" _Hermano"_

" _Si" contesto arropado a una Lenalee de 4 años._

" _Papá dijo que estas en edad de casarte"_

" _Así es"_

" _Que significa"_

" _que viviré con una mujer"_

" _Pero ya vives con nosotros"_

" _Pero tendré una familia, así como la nuestra"_

" _¿Nos abandonaras?"_

" _Claro que no" acaricio su cabello "Viviré muy cerca, lo prometo"_

" _No quiero" hizo un puchero "Yo me casare contigo" ella se levantó y lo miró con seriedad._

" _¿Eh?"_

" _Si tienes que vivir con una mujer seré yo"_

" _Que cosas dices" la acostó y la arropo de nuevo "Aún falta para casarme, lo prometo; ahora duérmete"_

" _Te amo hermano" sonrió la niña "nunca te cases"_

" _Si nunca me caso seré tu esposo" bromeo._

" _Esta bien, cuando crezca me casare contigo" contesto segura "No lo olvides. Tienes que esperarme"_

" _Está bien" beso su frente "te esperare"_

" _¿lo prometes?" Sonrió._

" _Lo prometo"_

* * *

...

* * *

Me ha costado tanto hacerlo que creo quedo bastante chueco u.u pero bueno. Por poco y no lo logro xD


End file.
